Angel
by spellmynameright
Summary: “It can get faster you know.”, “And how’s that?”, “When I think about what it would be like to kiss you…”
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to start fresh. I'm trying to improve my writing tenfold, and im kinda bummed out that my other stories aren't getting many reviews. So here it is, the first story of my new story writing passage. Hope you like it. :)**

----

_'Like Romeo & Juliet, families cant divide us. Like the tallest mountain or the widest stream, nothing can divide us. When we make love it's overwhelming, I just touch the heavens, you're an angel, you're an angel.'_

Her raven black hair stopped just above her chest, shining in the stage lights, small beads of sweat had begun to gather on her forehead, and her plump rosy lips were looking a little dry. This type of thing was usually like a second nature to her, standing on a stage singing her heart out to the school. But this time, it wasn't school, it wasn't her friends, it was a theatre, and she was singing to strangers. One thing was stopping her from running away, and that was Troy Bolton. She had promised to stay if he stayed right there with her. And he did, so she had to stay. She had never been one to break a promise.

"Gabi?" The husky voice, also sounding quite nervous, broke her from her reverie.

"Mmhhmm?" She managed to reply, her mouth not feeling strong enough to form an actual sentence.

"You've got five minutes. Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, taking her hand in his, and stroking his thumb around her soft skin.

"I'm… I'm pretty sure." She stammered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "What kind of person would I be if I broke your promise anyway?" She asked rhetorically.

"A person who had tried." He said. Gabriella sighed.

"You always do that."

"Do what?"

"You always answer my rhetorical questions. They aren't supposed to be answered." She smiled a little.

"Ooh, oh, is that a smile I see?" He teased, bringing a hand around her waist, making Gabriella suck in a breath at the contact. They were best friends, they did everything together, and yet they still hadn't managed to tell each other how head over heels in love with the other.

"It could have been." She answered, not stopping the huge smile from erupting on her face.

"Hey, see that's what we need." Troy smiled before his face got deadly serious.

"Gabi, I need to ask you something…" Gabriella nodded, looking deep in his eyes, oh, those deep pools of blue, always getting her into trouble one way or another.

"When you go out on stage for the first time, what does it feel like?" Troy asked, watching her ponder for a moment, then laughing a little as her face lit up.

"Here, feel this…" Gabriella grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest, not caring if it was practically on her breast. Troy gasped slightly at the feel of them, but stopped, hiding his excitement. His eyes widened a little bit when he felt how fast her heart was beating.

"Whoa. That's pretty fast." He let his hand linger a little, then placed his hand back on her waist.

"It can get faster you know." She said timidly looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"And how's that?" Troy pondered really not knowing what she was talking about. Gabriella leant forward to Troy's ear.

"When I think about what it would be like to kiss you…" She whispered. Troy felt as if all of the air had been sucked from his lungs. Did she really want what he wanted?

"Wh…wha…what?" Troy stuttered. Gabriella smiled coyly against his cheek and placed a small kiss against it. Troy's eyes widened even more, and he was sure his eyebrows were no longer attached to his forehead.

"GABRIELLA! ENTER STAGE LEFT!" Someone shouted from behind them, and Gabriella pulled away from Troy, walking onto the stage from the left, looking over all of the clapping people in the audience. She slowly walked over to the microphone centre stage, and the spotlight zoomed in on her, engulfing the rest of the stage in darkness.

"WAIT!" Troy shouted running out onto the stage, Gabriella turned quickly to see Troy running towards her, but before she could say anything, Troy's lips were on hers. Cheers and woops echoed through the theatre, but neither could hear them, as they were too caught up in each other. Troy pulled away and rested his head against hers, smiling shyly down her closed eyes and slightly swollen lips. He then took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"You feel that?" She nodded.

"That's how I feel whenever I am around you. I love you." Gabriella's eyes shot open, and locked with his. She took a deep breath.

"I love you too." She breathed. He leant down and placed one more longing kiss on her lips, before detaching himself from her, and walking off to the side of the stage, his eyes still locked on hers. She closed her eyes and composed herself, wetting her lips once more before turning to the microphone.

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is 'Angel', Thank you." She nodded her head a little bit. Her smile shone as she recited her lyrics to the crowd, she had truly found her angel, and sooner than she thought she would.

_'This world could leave us any day, but my love you will never go away. And I don't wanna go to sleep, because you are like a dream, you're an angel, you're an angel'_

---

**So what did you think? Do you think I should make a sequel? Turn it into a full story?**

**Press that button right there. :)**

**Jemma xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried, and this is the result, kind of a sequel/follow on. Tell me if you want me to keep going. :)**

* * *

"Gabs?" His voice was soft, as was his touch, his fingers trailing along her cheek and along her jaw line. Her eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light in the room. Her eyes locked with his bold blue ones, happiness bursting from them.

"Troy…" She breathed, closing her eyes softly once more and moaning a little while stretching her back. She reached up and stroked his slightly stubbly face, wrinkling her nose at the scratchy feel.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She leaned into his warm touch and smiled coyly.

"Mmhhmm. Much better. How long was I out for?" Gabriella asked, pulling herself up, so she was sitting against the headboard. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, stroking her left arm softly.

"Only a couple of hours. I guess it was just the shock." Troy laughed a little.

**Flashback.**

"_Gabriella Montez?"_

"_This is she…" _

"_Good Morning Miss Montez, im Jeremy Broden from Highlight Records, I've seen some of your performance and I have got to say, I really enjoy it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Miss, but there is just one thing. Are you able to be down at the Highlight Records building in downtown Albuquerque at about 4.30 this afternoon?"_

"_I'm free then, yes."_

"_Oh great, were gonna give you an audition, and then see how you do."_

"_An audition for what?"_

"_Why, to join our record company of course!"_

"_Join…joi… recor…" THUMP._

"_Miss?"_

**End of flashback**

"I can't believe I fainted." She hung her head in embarrassment, as her face began to change colour.

"It was cute," He laughed, "You got so excited." He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, she ran her tongue along her lips, savouring the taste of him.

"What's the time?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhh, 2.30." He said as he checked his watch. Gabriella sprung up from the bed.

"So that gives me an hour and a half to get ready."

Troy chuckled. "Do you really think you are going to that amount of time?"

She nodded vigorously.

"I need to look good for it." Troy pulled her in by the waist.

"You already look good." His eyes ran up and down her body.

"I'm in your clothes."

"Well I'm not complaining." He raised an eyebrow.

"Urgh," She slapped him playfully on his arm, "You little perve."

"Hey, I can't help it can I. Your gorgeous." He licked his lips at the sight of her.

"Seriously Troy, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop undressing me with your eyes. You know I can't resist that hot little look on your face…and the way you bite your lip…and your bright eyes…" She trailed off.

Troy laughed and she snapped out of it.

"See what I mean?!" She hit him again.

"Get out, or im gonna throw you out myself." Troy raised his arms in defeat.

"Fine, fine. But you know you can't resist me…" Troy said, teasingly taking his shirt off, showing his defined muscles. He walked out into the living room slowly, laughing as he heard a strangled groan, then the door slamming.

---T&G---

An hour later, Gabriella appeared, wearing a light yellow sundress and white flats. Her hair was straightened, and her light make up consisted of black eyeliner and yellow eye shadow.

She walked into the living room to find Troy half asleep in front of her TV. His bare chest glistened in the sun and she had to bite her lip, to refrain herself from jumping on him.

"Ahem." Gabriella cleared her throat, standing in front of him. His eyes shot open and took in her appearance.

"Uhh…oh…wow…" Troy stumbled, his breath caught at her beauty.

"So was it worth the hour?"

"Most definitely." He winked and she shrieked as he pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"So Erm, how long does it take to get Downtown?" Troy asked, lightly placing soft kisses on her neck.

"About 15 minutes." She shivered a little as Troy's lips caught her sensitive spot.

"And what is the time now?"

"3.30." She said, glancing up at the clock on her wall.

"45 minutes. Hmmm." Troy smirked and turned her around so she was straddling him.

"You know we can't do anything. I'm all ready to go."

"Ahh yes, but I have my ways…" Troy said, his hand stroking up and down her thigh slowly, teasing her each time by going up further.

"Don't start what you can't finish Wildcat." She purred.

"God, I love it when you call me that." He moaned a little and her breath caught.

"Well I love it too, _Wildcat_." She repeated it again, this time running her hands along his bare chest as her said it. He tilted his head back as she said it and she started to kiss along his jaw line, reaching the side of his mouth and then skipping his lips.

"You little tease." He played, watching her smirk.

"Well I can't do anything and I know if I kiss you, then we won't be leaving this house anytime soon."

"Ok, fine. Then can we just watch TV then, because you sitting here like this is making me wanna do stuff." She giggled and climbed off him, sitting down beside him and leaning into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

---T&G---

35 minutes later.

"Ok, you ready?" He asked, as she buckled herself into the heap that he called his truck.

"Yeah. I think so…" Her voice wavered.

"Hey hey, no negativity. You'll do great, I promise." He leant over and placed a long kiss on her lips, before pulling back and starting the ignition.

* * *

**So guys, remember. Tell me what you think. Should i carry on? Give me reviews! :D Thankyous.**

**JemJem. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd paragraph, wow i'm really on a roll. But i'm not getting feedback. I need it. Please?**

---------

_Breathe… breathe… breathe… cough… choke… breathe…_

That wasn't a good start at all. But as the clock ticked in the corner of the stuffy waiting room, Gabriella was having even more second thoughts than before. Her eyes gazed around the small space, taking in every detail, trying to pass the time. The blank walls, uncomfortable seating, and the mindless silence were not helping her mood. Her fingers, that had been intertwined with Troy's ever since they had entered the building, were absentmindedly flexing and re-linking with his, making sure his grip on her did not let up any time soon.

He turned to her, studying her features, knowing for a fact that she had never been this nervous. They were all there. The tell tale signs, the ones that Troy could spot without any trouble. Her perfect teeth nibbled slightly at her bottom lip, making it a little swollen. Her knee bounced a little, shaking as well and her hands, that rested on the other knee. The one that was connected with his hand was shaking a little also, and he carefully wrapped an arm around her petite waist, just to show his presence.

At his touch, she gasped and looked over at him, fear written all over her face. He could have cried right there. He had never seen her so petrified. Her eyes had faded, and were no longer sparkling.

"Baby?" Troy whispered, watching her eyes soften a little at the pet name.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head lightly, a tear falling from her eye, creating a silent path down her flawless face. His soft finger reached up and wiped the tear away, brushing at her face to rid it of any others that happened to fall.

"I don't think I can do it Troy." She breathed, leaning her face into the palm of his hand that had now stilled on her cheek.

"Sure you can. You're strong Gabi. I know you can do this." Gabriella bit her lip.

"What if I go wrong? What if I get to the door and they say I'm too ugly ands don't have a chance? Oh my god, what if I trip and-" Her rant was cut off by pressure on her lips. It wasn't urgent or needy, it was comforting, and that was all she needed.

"I'm not forcing you to do it Gabi, but think about it ok? I'm gonna go and grab a coffee, do you want a drink?"

"Just water please… Oh and Troy, don't be long…" She said and he smiled sadly at her, before leaning down and placing a single chaste kiss on her plump lips. He let go of her hand, untwining his fingers from hers, regretting it after as he already missed her warmth. He winked at her as he left the room, and Gabriella's stomach filled with butterflies.

--

The last three months had been incredible for Gabriella. Finally being who she wanted to be, finding a super cute (and not to mention hot) boyfriend, and getting the opportunity of a lifetime.

But at the moment her nerves were getting the better of her, and she hated that. It had always been that way, not doing things spontaneously, never going with 'the flow'. But she couldn't help it; she was Gabriella Montez, the girl who lived a sheltered life, working towards a place at Stanford University in California. It had been her dream once, but now it was only her Mother's. She was currently out of the country for 3 weeks on a business trip. Devoted Mother, hardly. Gabriella never saw her, but she wasn't sad about it. It had been happening ever since she was little. She would go to the Bolton's while her Mother would fly off on a fancy jet to a hot country. She didn't mind now anyway, especially seeing that Troy could stay over whenever he wanted without any fuss from either sets of parents.

The Bolton's were such a laid back family, don't get me wrong, they were strict when they needed to be, but once you gained their trust, it was plain sailing. They trusted the fact that Gabriella left alone, would mean Troy staying with her, and they had no problems.

Gabriella shook her head a little to enter the real world again, and smiled big when she saw that Troy had come back into the room. He smirked back, walking over and sitting next to her. He handed her water over and took a quick sip of coffee before placing it down on the small table next to the loveseat they were currently sat on.

"You seem a lot happier. Was it because I was gone?" He mock sulked, and then laughed when she shook her head vigorously. He sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist again, and by instinct she leant into his body. He kissed her hair once, and she smiled up at him with her trademark 'I'm as sweet as sugar' smile. It always made him melt.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you…" She buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. He smiled big, and then shivered at the feel of her warm breath on his neck. She smirked at his shiver, and let out a long sigh, causing him to repeat the same action.

"Not now Troy…not now…" He mumbled under his breath.

Gabriella heard this also and she shuffled along, and situated herself on his lap. She giggled silently at his sharp intake of breath.

"Are you ok Troy?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Urm…yeah...su…sure…"

"Well good." She smiled, shuffling a little in his lap to cause another groan.

"Gabi, stop it. Please…" He moaned quietly, causing her to giggle loudly and everyone in the room to go silent. She buried her head back in his chest as her face turned crimson.

---

"Gabriella… Montez?" A quite tall, worn looking woman called out the name, now standing in the waiting room with them, reading very carefully from the clipboard in her hands. Gabriella nodded, squeezing Troy's hand once more before standing up and brushed the imaginary dirt off of her skinny jeans. She walked over to the woman who was waiting by the door and stopped when she stopped.

"You can bring your boyfriend if you want. You know, for support or something… I don't know." She seemed very uninterested in her job. Gabriella smiled and looked over at Troy, motioning him over with her eyes. He smiled back at her and grabbed on to her hand again, lacing their fingers automatically.

As they reached the door, Gabriella's nails on her left hand had almost disappeared. Troy looked up at her, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered "Good Luck" as she was taken to the other side of the wall of glass, the side that contained the microphone. She took a deep breath, placed the oversized headphones over her ears and looked ahead, waiting for instructions.

"Ok Gabriella, I know you can sing, and I know what potential you have. Now I want you to sing 'Angel' the song you wrote for the show? I need to hear your passion, I need you to think about what you wanted when you wrote that song, what drove you to write the song. I need to hear that in your voice Gabriella."

"Ok, erm… I'll try… I'm just a little… you know…uhmm…nervous."

"Don't worry about it Gabriella, you are young, and you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders. But block that out for me honey… channel the nervousness into emotion. I want to here your feelings in your voice. Go ahead…" Gabriella cleared her throat, took one deep breath, and from then on, everything flowed. Her soul was being shown. She had locked eyes with Troy as she started to sing, and she realised, this song was for him, it was written for him, about him, and most importantly, her life had become the song. He was her angel.


End file.
